


C is for Cherry

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 1 of summerpornathon, for the prompt: Cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cherry

Arthur got whatever he wanted from Camelot’s longsuffering cook. With his handsome face and chivalrous ways, he could charm the cook out of any exotic fruit or fresh vegetable that arrived to her larder. He was the first to taste many delicacies, sometimes long before the rest of the castle even knew such treasures existed. And so it surprised no one when Arthur trotted up the stairs to his bedchamber with Merlin close behind him and a sack of fresh cherries in his grasp.

Not fifteen minutes later, Arthur had Merlin naked and trussed on the bed. The soft cords that had once held back the bed-curtains were slipped behind Merlin’s knees to hold his thighs spread wide. His cock had already hardened so much that it now lay flat against Merlin’s belly.

Arthur stood with his hands on his hips, admiring the sight of all that pale flesh and quivering muscle.  
Merlin’s arse waited for Arthur’s attention.

“Lie still now,” Arthur said, falling into the space between Merlin’s legs. His hot breath tickled Merlin’s bare thighs as he squirmed on the bed.

Arthur’s fingers lightly brushed the few sprigs of hair that grew from Merlin’s balls. He murmured as he traced the long line of Merlin’s cock, until he reached the droplets of anticipation that seeped from its slit.

“Arthur,” Merlin panted breathlessly. “Get on with it, prat.”

Arthur petted Merlin’s belly and reached for the sack, pulling out a ripe cherry by its stem.

“So impatient,” Arthur whispered.

He could only imagine the sensation caused by the plump cherry that he traced over Merlin’s hole. Biting down on his tongue, Arthur watched the impossibly tiny furl as it twitched with every sweep of the fruit against it. 

“Oh, right there,” Merlin said, moaning at the slide of the cool fruit against his most intimate flesh.

Arthur pressed his fingertip on the cherry and watched as Merlin’s hole stretched to accept it.

Merlin jerked at the intrusion, his hands fisting the sheets, but Arthur didn’t make Merlin strain for long against the firm fruit. He gave the cherry a little push until it slipped inside, its stem poking out like a tiny flagpole in search of a banner.

Arthur smiled and lowered his mouth to Merlin’s hole.

Merlin whimpered as Arthur let his tongue dance along the rim. Each lick of his tongue made Merlin sob louder.

When he grew tired of teasing, Arthur grasped the cherry stem between his teeth and tugged gently until it exited with a plop. With one hand splayed wide on Merlin’s quaking inner thigh, Arthur bit the cherry in half, spitting the pit onto the floor for Merlin to take care of later. Taking the cherry half between two fingers, Arthur traced Merlin’s rim with the moist fruit, leaving a trail of painted juice around his hole.

“So pretty,” Arthur said, sitting back on his heels to admire his work.

Merlin let out a shuddering sigh.

“Just like a lady of the court,” Arthur said, leaning over to kiss Merlin, plunging his tongue into his sweetened hole, seeking the hidden place inside Merlin that made his sobs turn into unrestrained moans of pleasure.

Bracing himself with both Merlin’s thighs hoisted into the crook of his arms, Arthur licked and burrowed into Merlin’s arse, the most luscious feast he had ever enjoyed in all of Albion.

Merlin bore down, seeking more of Arthur’s tongue and lips.

Arthur managed to get a fist around Merlin’s cock. He could feel Merlin thrashing his head back and forth in utter bliss. After a few more deep plunges of Arthur’s tongue, Merlin’s body seized beneath Arthur’s hands. Merlin’s cock spurted his milky come onto his belly, the bedding, and Arthur’s fingers. Arthur released Merlin from the cords that held him. Stretching out beside Merlin, Arthur pulled him into an embrace. 

When Merlin’s trembling stopped, Arthur reached over and dug through the cabinet at his bedside. Finding what he sought, he touched the tip of his inked quill to the parchment.

Beneath the _carrot_ and _celery_ which had already been crossed out, Arthur crossed cherries off their list with a flourish.

He couldn’t help but grin with anticipation when he saw that, for their next play time, there would be _cucumber._


End file.
